


Day Two

by CsjLam



Series: Twelve days of six fics [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I am back with the Parrward fluff, They are cute and I love this ship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsjLam/pseuds/CsjLam
Summary: Katherine Howard and Catherine Parr try to wake up despite the freezing weather.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Twelve days of six fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056155
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Day Two

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! Day two! I hope you’ll enjoy, this journey is going to be fun :D

It was a normal day like any other, two of the queens were just about to awake from their slumber while the rest were already outside.

It had been Katherine and Cathy’s break day, and the two had decided to sleep in for a while. After all, what better way to counter the cold freezing temperatures of the outside world than to snuggle up into the warmth of your bed, hiding yourself away from the rest of the world and into the protective shelter of your blanket?

Well, there actually a better way.

The two had been cuddled close to each other while they had been resting.

The sight of it made for a perfect photograph, but some of the queens probably won’t admit that they took a picture of it. Of course they wouldn’t, it was good “shipping” material.

_“Hurry up! You’re already late!” Jane scurried along the hallway, hissing out at two other queens running through the corridor behind her._

_“It’s isn’t my fault the bed was so comfortable!” Anne tried to defend herself from the wrath of her cousin-_

_Speaking of her cousins._

_Anne slid across the hallway, but a slightly loose wooden floorboard had made her trip, her head landing just in the right position to witness the sight of Katherine sleeping peacefully with the survivor._

_“I know I usually tell people to get down, but can you get up this time?” Anna rushed up to the queen still laying on the floor, gawking at the sight of the couple._

_“Anna, get your phone out right now.” She notified the queen standing next to her, who turned her centre of attention to the direction Anne was staring at._

_“Oh.” She could only say that much before pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of the two nestled up on the bed._

_“Can you two stop-” Jane trudged up towards the two, but was interrupted by the sight as well._

_“Send the picture to me.”_

_“Got it.”_

After the queens had left the house, only the faint sounds of light snoring could be heard in the house.

Katherine had wrapped her arms around Cathy, with two blankets tucking the two close on the bed. Her head was buried in the other’s neck, which was slightly unfortunate for the sixth queen, because with a small movement of her head, she knocked her forehead right onto Cathy’s chin.

The touch of their heads colliding was enough to cause her to slowly drift back into consciousness. Her eyes cracked open, and with a few rubs, she had adjusted her vision back to normal.

She groaned while trying to analyse her surroundings, but when she tried to move her other arm, she found out that it was....stuck.

She tilted her head downwards, only to find her girlfriend burying her head closer into the pillow.

Trapped by the arms of the fifth queen and the blankets, she leaned her head back down with a sigh. She would’ve been annoyed for her current situation, but she’d give anything to see Katherine sleeping so soundly.

The only thing she could do now was admire the sight, she supposed.

Time somehow always manages to fly by when you’re enjoy something, and that rule applied to Cathy’s case as well.

The queen next to her finally began to stir awake, with a small little yawn at first.

“It’s about time you woke up.” Cathy teased the fifth queen, who proceeded to slam her head onto the pillow again, “it’s cold...let me sleep for five more minutes...”

Cathy, who can now move both her hands and body freely, took the opportunity to push herself up from the bed. Stretching her arms, she assured the queen that she’d let her sleep for a bit more.

“I’ll get us something warm to drink, alright? I’ll be back in a tick.”

She stepped onto the ground, slipping her feet into a pair of slippers, then walked out the room. Katherine, however, instantly curled herself back into the fortress of pillows and blankets.

The sixth queen ventured out, stepping into the kitchen to find a blue and pink mug placed next to a coffee pot and a pack of powder used to make hot chocolate. Alongside these objects, there was a yellow sticky note placed on the table.

**Figured you would need these. - Catalina**

“Someone’s a mind reader.” She smirked at the note left by her godmother, then proceeded to check the pot, which was already filled with coffee, ready for the queen to consume.

She then turned back to the packet laid right next to the pink mug, snatching it off the table and tearing the bag open. A flurry of brown powder came flowing out into the mug, along with small bits of marshmallows. A stream of hot water was poured into the mug next, and with a few stirs, the drink was ready.

Wasting no time, she then poured coffee into the blue mug, with only the sound of liquid hitting the surface of her mug filling the quiet atmosphere.

The two mugs were placed onto a desk next to the bed, but the return of Cathy didn’t wake Katherine up at all. Instead, the sixth queen found a ball formed in the middle of the bed.

“Kat?” She asked the queen curled inside the blankets, but after getting no response, she climbed up onto the bed for a more direct approach.

Cathy sat next to the ball of blankets, and reached out to pat the queen awake.

Well, that was what she intended to do, but the only things inside the ball were a few pillows.

“What the-”

Right at that moment, the door of her closet had bursted open, with the flashes of pink swiftly tackling the blue queen.

“Surprise!”

The two fell back onto the bed, with Katherine laying her head on Cathy’s stomach. A fit of laughter soon emerged from them both, and Cathy could only manage to muster out one more question in the midst of her chuckling.

“I thought you were cold?”

“Well, if it’s between shocking you and being cold, then I’d pick the former anytime.” Katherine giggled at the sixth queen, laid her head back down onto the bed, staring straight the ceiling with a dumbfounded smile.

“I don’t know why I didn’t expect that.” She sighed out, softly stroking Katherine’s hair, “we should probably drink those now, they’ll get cold.”

“Nah, I want to stay like this...for a couple more minutes.”

A beat of silence passed by, and Cathy had finally managed to make up her mind.

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Parrward, then don’t worry, I have so much Parrward written for this twelve day series—
> 
> Visit my tumblr (ender1821) if you wanna! :D


End file.
